


初尝禁果

by DawnShadow27



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom!Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Top!Yamamoto Takeshi, 山纲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnShadow27/pseuds/DawnShadow27
Summary: 两个国中三年级的少年在15岁的青涩年华里，展开了一场旖旎情事。





	初尝禁果

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，A80x未分化27  
> 这算是《首领的发情期》前传吧，还是尚且稚嫩年幼的他们的故事。  
> （OS：说的那么文艺其实还是一个肉而已！)

一口咬下去，生鱼片的嫩滑和米饭的香甜结合得恰到好处，少许芥末的辛辣让寿司的味道充满了爆炸般的美味。

“唔！超级好吃啊！山本君果然好厉害！”纲吉半眯着眼，整个人像是自带飘花背景一样幸福地嚼着口中的寿司。

“哈哈，这可是我特地向老爸学的，味道超棒的哦！”山本武一手撑着脸颊，笑得十分自豪。

“不过只有我们两个，果然有些安静吧。”捏住下一个玉子烧，纲吉碎碎念一般地数着：“狱寺君不小心看到碧洋琪的脸只能回家休息，碧洋琪去照顾他了，不过话又说回来碧洋琪去照顾狱寺君真的不会让他的情况更加严重吗？蓝波和一平跟妈妈一起去游乐园玩了；reborn去了意大利找九代目；库洛姆回黑耀去找骸他们了；大哥现在应该还是在和可乐尼洛修行；现在并盛除了我们两个只有云雀学长了呢。”

“唔，纲是想把云雀一起叫过来吃寿司吗？”

“才不是呢！叫云雀学长来群聚绝对会被咬杀的啊！绝对会的！”

“哈哈，没关系啦，我等一下拿个便当盒专门留一份给云雀，明天拿过去给他就行了。”

纲吉看着山本那一如既往的爽朗笑容，忍不住也扬起了嘴角，“说起来，山本君的爸爸不在吗？如果要借宿的话，果然还是要和叔叔说一声比较好吧？”

“啊？老爹去海边买鱼去了，大概后天才会回来，这种小事不用特地通知他啦。”山本摆了摆手，夹起一块三文鱼在蘸碟上涮了一下，递到纲吉嘴边说道；“现在最重要的是好好吃一顿我做的寿司哦！”

纲吉眨了眨眼，认同地点点头，然后咬住那片三文鱼含进嘴里，下一秒就露出一副飙泪的表情，“芥……芥末蘸多啦山本！”

“啊！抱歉抱歉，来，喝点水。”

“咕噜……咕噜……唔！得救了！”

 

两个少年正处于成长期中，饭量不可小觑，闲聊之间就不知不觉地吃掉了一整桌的大餐。

“难以置信，我们竟然全部吃光了，有点撑啊！”纲吉小口小口地喝着消食茶，身前的大餐桌上一片狼藉，一摞餐盘中只剩下些许汤汁和摆盘装饰。

“超~满~足~的，对吧？纲！”山本武双手后撑，大大咧咧地伸着双腿，似乎因为吃饭吃得有些热的缘故，上衣的领口都被汗水弄得有些湿润了，“话说回来，今天感觉有点热啊，明明已经过了八月份了，要开空调吗？”

“哎？我不觉得热啊。”迷茫地眨着眼睛，纲吉用手指擦了擦鼻尖说道：“可能是因为我比较耐热吧，话说回来是不是因为太热的缘故，山本君没放进冰柜的海鱼坏掉了？”

这话倒是让山本武不解了，“今天从冰柜里拿出来的鱼已经全部被我们吃光了哦。冰柜里还剩下的也不会因为天气太热坏掉的吧。”

“哎？但是我从用餐中途好像就闻到了，很淡的海味，难道不是海鱼的味道吗？”纲吉歪了歪脑袋，鼻尖一动一动地好像在闻着什么，接着又确定地点了点头，“是海腥味没有错。是不是冰柜没有关好？”

山本武挠了挠头，站起身体把一部分碗碟端起来往后厨走去，“那我去厨房检查一下，纲你等我一下哦。”

“好的。”纲吉看了眼山本君的背影，开始帮忙把餐桌上剩余的餐盘按照大小垒起来，有惊无险没有触发废柴DEBUFF地将餐具收拾好后，又用干净的抹布仔细地擦过一遍桌子。纲吉有些疑惑地望向厨房的方向，山本君过去好像挺久了，怎么海腥味感觉更加重了呢？

“啪！”一声瓷器摔碎的声音从后厨传来。

纲吉面色一变，超直感突然觉得有什么不对，下一秒就拔腿往后厨冲去。

“山本君！”明亮的厨房里，一摞碗筷摆在洗手池旁边的台面上，山本武半弓着身体捂住脸，地面上是碎裂成几块的盘子，似乎是不小心被人从台面上碰掉在地上的。

纲吉慌张地绕过地上的碎片走到山本武身边，警惕地看了看四周，“山本君你怎么样？是有敌人吗？哎……这个味道？”

山本武放下挡住脸的手掌，之前平静无波的眼眸现在仿佛隐藏着滔天巨浪。“我没事，不是敌人。”接着苦笑一声，“抱歉啊，纲，我好像……突然分化了……”

“咦？分……化？”纲吉懵了一下，才反应过来，之前一直淡淡的海腥味在厨房里变得浓郁起来，这个是……“山本君的信息素……是海的味道？”

“好像是的，没吓到你吧？”山本武轻喘着气，说道:“似乎是分化成alpha了。”

“啊！那是不是要去医院！我马上带你去！”纲吉手忙脚乱地扶着山本武的身体，高热的体温透过薄薄的衣服传到手上，有些烫手。

山本武摇了摇头，说道：“现在太晚了，如果不是omega的话医院是不会接待的，再说了，刚转化的alpha只要自己休息几天就好。”

“但是山本君你的身体好烫，真的没关系吗？”纲吉有些担忧地扶着他，“我先带你去卧室休息一下吧。”

“啊……麻烦你了，纲。明明是我说请你来吃饭过夜的，结果反倒麻烦你来照顾我。”山本武将高大的身躯压到纲吉的身上，完全不怕把他压倒，事实证明的确如此，纲吉稳稳地扶着他一路走回了卧室。

“不会啦，我很高兴能照顾山本君的。”纲吉有些害羞地笑着，“以前一直都是山本君在照顾我，这回轮到我来照顾你了，我很开心的。”

软乎乎的棕色头发，白皙的脸上是温柔的笑容，看起来十分柔软粉嫩的唇瓣一张一合，“山本君果然是alpha呢，真好呐。”

山本顺着他的动作躺到床上，“阿纲觉得alpha很好吗？”山本武想到同样是守护者的云雀，那个人早在他们国二的时候就已经分化成了alpha，每次纲吉闻到云雀那带着铁锈味的信息素都是一副快要被吓昏过去的样子。“我还以为你会很害怕呢。”毕竟alpha在日本这个阶级十分严格的国家，就相当于上位者、支配者，统领着下面的beta、庇护被标记的omega。

“哎？如果是山本君的话，我完全不怕哦。”纲吉亮晶晶的眼里满是信赖，就像守护者们依赖着大空的包容一样，大空其实也是依赖着守护者们的，其中宛如镇魂歌般的雨一向最能发挥镇静的特点，因此他从始至终都是对山本武充满了信任。“山本君绝对不会伤害我的啊。”

突然觉得纲有些过于可爱了……山本武一直都知道纲吉很可爱，哪怕见过了他战斗时的力量，山本武一直都不会否认这一点。可爱的、软软的、想要保护着他同时又会被他保护着的人，就这样笑着坐在自己身边，毫无抵抗地交付自己所有的信任。一声叹息从心里弥漫开，那自分化开始就出现的旺盛邪火突然被大雨浇灭了，那些从基因里涌出的莫名想法被他用雨水冲刷了个干干净净。

“山本君，我去给你倒些水。”

“嗯，可以的话再给我从冰箱拿些牛乳吧，突然很想喝呢。”

“并盛牛乳吗？我知道了，等我一下哦。”

在纲吉的脚步声消失在走廊的另一端以后，山本武摸了摸自己的额头，走到书柜面前伸出手里面翻找着，“我记得好像是在这边……还是在那边？啊……果然这种东西不应该乱扔的。”从棒球杂志一路翻到课本区，整个书柜都被他翻得乱糟糟的。

“山本君……哎！你这么又起来了，快点躺下来休息啦！”纲吉拿着冰水和牛乳进来以后发现山本蹲在书柜面前，旁边凌乱地撒了一地的书籍。

“噢！找到了。”山本武抓着一本颜色鲜艳的疑似课本的东西冲着纲吉晃了晃。“说起来当初上生理课的时候，纲你果然是在睡觉吧？”

“噫！山本君你这么知道！我明明坐在你后面的！”纲吉一脸=口=的颜艺表情逗笑了山本武。

“因为刚刚你说要送我去医院啊。”山本武拿着那本书坐回到床上，顺手打开了房里的空调，虽然知道没有什么用，但是好歹有个心理安慰。

纲吉把手里的东西放好，坐到山本武身边，仔细了看了看那本书的封面，“这个好像是……生理课的老师发的课本。”

山本武点了点头，“虽然那节课我也没怎么听啦，不过后来老师有说如果忘记上课内容的话，可以翻看这本课本。”说完他又有些奇怪地问：“纲，你的课本我记得也有拿回家才对啊。”

纲吉抽了抽嘴角，一脸无奈，“拿是拿回去了……不过那天晚上蓝波和一平打闹的时候不小心把果汁全部洒到了我的课本上，数学书和生理书全部浸湿没法看了。”

山本武哈哈大笑，完全可以想象那个让纲吉手忙脚乱崩溃大叫的场景，搞不好reborn在那个时候还有在旁边煽风点火呢。“没关系啦，我们一起看吧。”翻开目录，从里面找到alpha的那一栏，“我记得里面有说一些alpha分化后的情况和注意事项的，纲你也可以提前了解一下嘛。”

书本的翻页声哗啦作响。

“好像是这一页，”纲吉凑近身体，一字一句地读着书上的话，“alpha初次分化后会有小概率的人触发持续三天的假性发情期，其症状有：信息素和个人情绪难以控制，身体出现高温现象，力气变大，头脑变得清晰，五感敏锐度增加。山本君你有这些情况吗？”

“差不多都符合了。”山本武接着往下继续看，“解决方式是……忌味道过重的食品，在假性发情期结束之前尽量不要出现在人多的地方，通过合法合理的手段宣泄高昂的情绪，用自慰的行为来缓解自身欲望。”

纲吉有些迷糊，过于官方的话对他来说需要反应一下才能分析清楚具体意思，“就是要吃清淡一点，请假不去学校，多运动，还有……要自慰的意思？”最后小半句话说出口的时候让他自己红了脸，作为一个还没有分化且发育期偏晚的少年，自慰这种行为很少出现在生性羞涩的他身上，再加上后来reborn来到家里以后和他住在同一个房间，因为那小婴儿一样的外表，纲吉连晨勃都是去厕所随意解决掉的。

山本武含糊地应了一声，一目十行地往后翻着，后面几页大概内容就是这一段话的扩充版了，剩下一些关于自慰手势的文字和图片说明也被他匆匆略过。

alpha篇结束后就是omega篇了，看来重点就是刚刚看的那一部分。山本武随手将课本丢到床头柜上，“阿纲你不去洗澡吗？”

“哎？现在吗？但是山本你？”纲吉有些迟疑，觉得就这样把处于假性发情期的好友丢在卧室不管好像不大好。

“一起去洗吧。”山本武顺应内心的想法，一把揽过纲吉的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地把他往浴室里面带。“我现在浑身都热得不了啦，纲吉你也想早点洗澡休息吧？”

纲吉懵懵懂懂地跟着山本武一起走向浴室，身边人高热的体温和浓郁的信息素味道让他没有想太多，只觉得要跟着山本一起以便照顾他。

 

浴室的面积相对卧室来说要小不少，浓郁的海腥味充斥在每一寸空气中。

冷水从花洒中喷出，浇灌到男生小麦色皮肤上，水流顺着结实的肌肉往下滑落，从他身上溅开的水珠有些许撒到了纲吉身上，凉得纲吉打了个抖。

“纲你不过来一起洗吗？”笼罩在水帘中的男生面容有些模糊不清，纲吉闪躲着眼神，有些羞涩又有些羡慕地看着那高大结实的身躯，还有高高竖起的男性象征。相比之下，自己虽然已经开始锻炼，战斗力直线上升，但是身材也就刚刚摆脱国二的瘦弱模样罢了。

“山……山本君你先洗好了，我等一下再……呜哇！”本来想要逃离这个逼仄的浴室，结果却突然犯了废柴属性，一脚滑倒，眼看就要后脑勺着地地摔到地上。山本武一惊，直接冲上去将他扶住，不想地面湿滑倒是两人一起摔到了。

“山本君！你没事吧？”被山本武护在怀里的纲吉有些焦急，生怕挚友不小心在浴室里磕伤了。

“好像有点事……”山本武的声音有点闷闷的，“你把我压软了，纲。”

“哈？=口=”纲吉听到这句话的第一反应就是往身后摸了摸，抵在自己臀部的火热柱体半分软下来的意思都没有，被摸到的时候上面的青筋还跳动了一下。“还硬着啊。”

“噗嗤……开玩笑的啦，”山本低沉着声音，扶着纲吉坐直身体，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，压低嗓音在纲吉耳边说：“要不你帮帮我吧，阿纲。”

温热的吐息在耳边，让纲吉头皮都有些发麻，太靠近了，虽然山本常常借着手长脚长的身高优势对他搂搂抱抱，但是这还是第一次那么亲密，再加上两人都是裸着身体，比之前一起泡温泉还要超过。“哎？要帮你弄出来吗？我可能不大熟。”细软的声音带着天真的意味，纲吉单纯地觉得作为挚友互相帮助并不是什么大问题，不如说有这样更加亲密的行为也只会让他将这块回忆碎片珍藏到那个名为“光阴”的宝匣中。

冰凉的水洒在两人身上，半点没有浇息山本武的欲望，纲吉和他面对面坐在浴室地上，柔软的双手生涩的套弄着山本武的阴茎，红扑扑的小脸上满是认真，就好像在完成一个重大的任务一般。

山本武将手掌覆盖到他的手上，一点一点教导着，“摸摸这里，有水的话的话能起到润滑的作用，手握住柱身上下滑动。”阴茎在两人的抚摸中越发地涨大，两颗睾丸被托住，山本武牵着纲吉的手来到顶端，“龟头上面，可以用手指拨开下翻，这里很敏感的，要轻一点。”

“噫……它……它它它！有液体出来了！”纲吉擦过最顶端的伞状头部时，那里溢出些许前液。

山本武呻吟一声，“只是前液，纲弄得很舒服才会这样。”或许是因为武器是拳套的原因，纲吉的手指很柔软，不像山本武的手那样布满了硬茧，这是和自己纾解欲望时完全不一样的触感。

纲吉抬头看了看山本武，对方紧紧地盯着自己，汹涌的信息素像是猎手一般潜伏在两人身边，那双只在握剑和打棒球时变得认真锐利的双眼好像隐藏了席卷一切的暴雨一样，不过在和自己对视的那一刻却又突然化成绵绵细雨。

总觉得自己好像变成了猎物，但是果然是因为山本君碰上假性发情期的原因吧，生理期带来的错觉。纲吉继续低下头，拇指和食指圈住茎身，上下抽动。山本武的喘息在花洒的水声中若隐若现，因为纲吉的动作已经不再那么笨拙，他的指导声便停止了。

这还是纲吉第一次亲眼看到除自己以外的男孩子的生殖器（当然给蓝波洗澡的时候肯定不算），如果说alpha本身就很具有优势的话，刚刚才分化成为alpha的山本就有那么傲人的性器官，果然是他自己的优势吧，如果再算上分化以后的成长，大概以后山本的omega或者beta要被人羡慕死了。

“阿纲。”山本武叫唤着他。

纲吉疑惑的抬起头，山本的脸慢慢凑近，两片唇瓣贴了上来。

发生了什么？

好像是……山本凑过来……亲了我一口……还把舌头伸进来了？哎！这是怎么回事？

纲吉感觉自己的脑子里一片空白，但是完全没有反抗的想法，不讨厌，但是称不上喜欢，怪异感有一点，但是也不算很突兀。山本的舌头伸进嘴里，舔着他的牙齿，撩拨他的上颚，卷起他的舌头一并起舞，交缠、分离、接着又横扫口腔中的一切，那舌尖退出来的时候还舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“我记得影碟里面玩互相帮助的游戏的时候，都会有KISS的，阿纲觉得怎么样？”山本武露出一脸无害的表情。

“哎？会这样的吗？”纲吉从未接触过所谓的“互相帮助”影碟，毕竟他以前一向是被同龄孩子排斥的存在，就算现在有了各种各样的朋友，也没有人跟他提过这个，山本还是第一个说起这个的人。这么说来，这是属于同龄人之间的小秘密吧！我也要知道了呢！

山本武虽然没搞懂为什么纲吉好像突然有些兴奋，但是看到对方毫无反感的样子，便又凑了过去，这次不止是亲吻，还包括用手掌抚摸对方的身躯。

有点奇怪，互相帮助还要包括摸身体吗，一边被吻得迷迷糊糊，一边还在一心两用地帮山本纾解欲望的纲吉有些困惑。高温度的手掌从肩膀轻轻抚过，指尖擦过颈子，沿着锁骨慢慢往下滑，在平坦的胸部那里停顿住，两指并拢，指关节夹着乳粒轻轻拉扯。另一只手绕到背后，掌根在后颈出揉压，那寸平日被发尾遮住的皮肤下面是尚未发育的腺体，如果发育成alpha，这个腺体会随着年龄的成长而逐渐消退，如果成为beta，腺体会永远和现在一样，只有成为omega，那里才会释放出独一无二的信息素，在获得本人允许后，会有一个alpha在上面留下比婚戒还要有象征性的齿痕。

纲吉在被抚摸到后颈时瑟缩了一下，有些痒痒的，那只手掌在揉压片刻后沿着脊椎下滑，一种麻麻的像是电流一样的感觉顺着被接触到的皮肤一路炸裂到尾椎骨和头皮。

感受到掌下身躯的僵硬，山本武暂缓了动作，像是哄小孩一般轻轻拍着纲吉的背，直到感觉他的身体变回柔软。

在今晚之前，纲吉从来都不知道自己的背后那么敏感，哪怕只轻轻的碰触都会让他像是被电到一样。不知不觉地，连带着他的欲望都被带动了起来。

山本武将两人的阴茎贴到一起，一大一小，互相磨蹭，让那个怯生生的、刚刚抬起头的阴茎在动作之下逐渐变得和他的一般火热、坚硬。

纲吉已经是完全跟着山本武的节奏在行动，清澈的棕色眸子里倒映着这色情的一幕。

“好舒服啊，山本君。”纲吉享受地半眯着眼，比起自己笨手笨脚的自慰方式，和山本一起的感觉真的很舒服，不光是下半身有被好好照顾到，被抚摸的身躯在敏感点被碰触到的时候，电流一般地快感能让人获得一层又一层的愉悦。

山本武笑了，“是吧？互相帮助就是会很舒服的。”

快感逐渐叠加，像是在攀登铺设了整齐台阶的山峰，一步步地，非常轻易地达到了顶峰，那个顶峰有广阔清澈的天空，还能从山顶往下看到一望无际的大海，白光乍现。在互相磨蹭后没多久纲吉就射了出来，浓稠的白色粘液在水流的冲刷下渐渐消失，纲吉忘我地沉浸在高潮中的余韵中，只觉得身体涌上一阵疲惫，就跟刚刚经过几个小时高强度的修行一样，累得让人下一秒就想要睡过去了。但是还不行，山本还没有释放。

山本抓着纲吉的手，用他的手圈住自己的性器，上下滑动手掌。身边的人是一副餍足的表情，反应也因为高潮而变得迟钝。

直到山本的结在手中涨大，纲吉才回过神，新奇地看着掌中的变化。海绵体快速地膨胀，达到一定大小后精液才开始喷涌而出。“alpha的器官……好神奇啊。”微张着嘴，纲吉感慨着，射精以后的海绵体依旧保持原样，正常情况来说，alpha的性器官会因为结的存在而卡在承受者的身体内，直到射精完毕以后10-45分钟才会逐渐消退恢复到正常大小，这是为了提高另一方受孕率的生物本能。

山本武缓了一会儿，才站起身将纲吉拉起，“解决完以后就可以好好洗澡啦。”

从瓶子里挤出的沐浴乳在掺着少许水流后被搓成细腻泡泡，山本武将这些泡泡均匀地抹在纲吉身上。

“啊！山本君，我也来帮你。”纲吉在山本帮自己涂抹沐浴乳时，急忙把花洒的水流关掉，采用同样的手法将沐浴乳拍到山本的胸膛上。

“哎？纲你还可以搓出大泡泡啊。”山本武有些惊奇，乳液被揉搓成细腻的模样，在掌心被纲吉吹出一个大大的泡泡。

“是啊，因为帮蓝波洗澡的时候，只要吹泡泡给他，他就会安静乖巧很多。”纲吉想到家里那只时而乖巧时而顽皮的孩子，露出了温柔的笑容。

“也教教我吧，好像很有趣的样子。”

“好啊，首先是挤出乳液在手掌里，加一点水，两手互相摩擦。”

“嗯嗯！先咕叽，然后加水唰啦唰啦。”

“……”

“然后呢？接下来要怎么做？”

“摩擦出很多小泡泡以后，先握紧拳头，然后拇指和食指慢慢打开，会有一层半透明的膜，轻轻吹起它就会变成泡泡了。”

“噢噢！就跟刚刚自慰的手势一样了！”

“……啊……大概就是这样的。”

“呜哇，纲你看！我们两个身上的泡泡，先抱一下合在一起，然后分开会有好大的膜哎，能不能吹出泡泡啊！”

“哎！真的，不过这样吹的话会往下掉吧。”

“掉在地上前把它往上吹就可以了吧？”

“不……我觉得那样的泡泡还没掉下来，就会被你没软下来的……结……戳破。”

“哈哈，这样的吗？好像很好玩的样子啊。”

“小泡泡可以往上吹，也可以把它放在手心或者身上哦。”

“好像真的是哎，那我多吹几个！”

“等等！山本君！不要把泡泡全部往我身上放啦！”

“没关系的嘛，纲你也可以把泡泡都放到我身上哦。”

“那我就不客气了，看招！”

“哇，好险，看我的超大泡泡！”

“躲避犯规啦！”

“游戏规则是不能躲吗？那我要认真咯，时雨苍燕流，泡泡攻击！”

“零地点突破·改·空手夺泡泡——反弹！”

“哇！我中招啦！”

“嘿嘿，我厉害吧！”

隔壁家的太太听到山本家房子里传来的笑声，摇着头叹息道：“真是爱打打闹闹的男孩子们呀，这大概就是青春吧。”

 

等到两人穿着整齐的睡衣躺在床上时已经挺晚了。

纲吉侧躺床上，亮晶晶的眸子里仿佛闪耀着星光，“我好像还是第一次单独和山本君同房睡呢。”

山本武回想了一下，应和了一声。的确如纲吉所说，以前就算同房也是彭格列的大家一起分床睡在榻榻米上，还真没有只是两人一起睡的时候。

“纲，喜欢刚才的游戏吗？”山本武侧过头看着他。

纲吉以为他说的是刚才的浴室泡泡大战，点点头，“嗯，喜欢啊。只是我没想到山本君也会喜欢玩这个。”虽然显得有点幼稚，不过他们也才15岁而已啦，就算拯救了世界也可以说自己只是孩子而已，喜欢这种游戏当然没什么不好承认的。

“那……还想玩吗？接着刚才的游戏继续。”山本武突然感觉有点紧张，本来已经变得平静的信息素又开始有了些许波动。

“可以啊，怎么玩？”浴室大战后到床上还能怎么玩？枕头大战？

少年的床虽然不至于很小，但是也仅仅只够两个男生平躺而已，只要稍微翻身挪动一下就能碰触到对方。山本的手碰到腰上时，纲吉还以为只是对方想要调整一下姿势，直到一个脑袋凑到脖颈时才醒悟，两个人所说的游戏并非同一个。

湿润的舌头在刚发育不久的喉结处舔舐，伴随着吮吸的动作，细腻白皙的皮肤上出现微小的红印。

“山……山本君！”纲吉有些结巴地喊着他的名字。那温热的吐息从脖颈挪到了锁骨，一路留下旖旎的痕迹。睡衣扣子被灵活的手指解开，不过几秒，便一览无余。

卧室没有开灯，只有少许月光从窗户偷偷溜进，在黑暗中对两人的视觉均影响不大，山本武的动作在纲吉眼里十分清晰。

山本武的手指轻轻地捻拨一侧乳粒，将那粉嫩的、小小的东西不停地按压、扯起，反复戏弄。另一侧则是被他用舌头舔得湿漉漉的，从乳晕到乳头都因此沾上一层水光。

纲吉一脸懵地看着山本玩弄自己平坦的胸部，为什么山本要舔我？

“啊咧？纲你不叫吗？”山本武有些苦恼地抬头望着他。

经常和山本脑回路对不上号的纲吉更加懵了，下意识地反问他：“为什么要叫？”  
“嗯……大概因为很舒服才会叫？”山本武抿了抿唇，脸上的少许红晕表示他难得地有些害羞了。

“很舒服？没有啊，我没感觉哎。”纲吉丝毫不知道自己直接把“没感觉”几个大字化作巨石砸向山本。

“噢……是这样吗？”山本武正了正表情，摆出一副超认真的模样，“那我继续努力。”

“噫！等……等等！”猝不及防被翻过身。之前在浴室里被摸索出来的敏感点被濡湿的舌头舔过，双手在身体的其他地方像是探险一般地摸索着。

山本武的确是觉得这很像探险，纲的身体就像神秘的宝藏一样等待他挖掘，一旦被触碰到连他自己都不知道的敏感点时，那颤抖的声线就是被探索出来的珍宝。身材纤细的少年其实蕴含着这个世界上数一数二的强大力量，也珍藏着尚未被开发的香艳情色，山本武是第一个掘金者。

先是后颈，然后到蝴蝶骨，往下的脊椎沟，还有颤抖的细腰。被脱到膝盖处的裤子上是形状饱满的两团圆肉，带着健康的肉粉色，像是刚刚从树上摘下的水蜜桃。山本武没忍住，往上咬了一口，收获一声小小的尖叫。臀部没有办法被手掌完全覆盖，揉捏之间会有臀肉从手指之间被挤压出来，手感相当地好。

大腿根触感没有臀部那么柔软，但是更加嫩滑，鼠蹊处被触碰时身下的人绷紧了双腿，发出细小的呜咽。又一个新的敏感点被探索出来了。

指尖轻触那紧闭的入口，山本武有些苦恼地蹙着眉，这么一个小小的入口，怎么想都没有办法容纳自己的下体吧，可能连手指都会过于艰难。

纲吉趴在床上，刚才那绵绵细雨一般地摸索暂时停止了，他也渐渐从持续增长的情欲中回过神来，害羞的男孩已经发现自己的下半身随着刚才挚友的动作又有了反应。身侧传来抽屉打开的声音，然后是什么东西被旋转打开了，纲吉困惑地扭过头，这个姿势有点别扭，但是还是能用余光看到山本的动作。

护手霜被挤出，一部分涂抹到高翘的阴茎上，另一部分则是涂抹到了山本的手上，那罐护手霜是今年山本生日时得到的，纲吉购买生日礼物的赠品，一对昂贵的运动护腕赠送的一瓶男士护手霜，似乎还是个牌子货。

山本武在手上涂抹了厚厚一层护手霜，在确定护手霜的温度和原本手指的温度差不多后才向纲吉臀缝探去。许是有了充分润滑的缘故，那道圆形的褶皱很顺利地吞吃下了手指的第一个指节。

轻微的刺痛感从身后传来，纲吉这才反应过来对方在干什么，挚友的手指缓慢却坚定地往自己身体里捅。“不！山本君！不要！”不可能的！因为亲手触碰过所以知道，那个巨大的东西绝对不可能进得来。纲吉心中一阵恐慌，如果进来了绝对会受伤的，超直感这样告诉他。

山本怔了怔，将手指退了出来，安抚地用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方还有些婴儿肥的脸蛋，“阿纲不想继续下去吗？”他轻声安抚着，仔细地观察对方的神情，“我会很小心的，接下来也会很舒服的，你不想试试吗？”

纲吉愣了愣，山本的脸挨得很近，可以清楚地看到对方额间不断滴落的汗水，虽然是隐忍的表情，但是双眸之间满是温柔。同为男性的纲吉当然清楚隐忍着欲望时多么煎熬，但是山本就这样停下了，双手规规矩矩地不再有任何动作，只是因为自己的一句拒绝。

“阿纲如果不想的话，那就不继续了。”山本武笑了笑，完全不顾自己硬挺得想要爆炸的欲望，他侧过身想要离开床铺，下一秒却被拉住了手腕。

“山本君想要继续吗？”纲吉认真地问他。

“我当然想啊，但是阿纲的想法比较重要嘛。”黑头发的少年话语里是同等的认真。

纲吉深吸一口气，颤抖着声线说道：“那……我也想。请……请继续吧。”

琥珀色的眸子里亮了一下，山本重新半跪到床上，开口道：“如果阿纲中途不想继续做了，直接跟我说，我会停下的。”

纲吉点了点头，紧张地闭上双眼，蒲扇一样的睫毛微微抖动。

山本武将食指重新深入后穴中，这次的动作更加缓慢和小心，左手拿着那管护手霜挤了一大坨到入口处，这些半固体一部分沿着臀缝滑落到床单上，另一部分则在食指轻轻抽送之间被褶皱吞吃到身体内部。大量的润滑让食指很简单地就被含到了指根，确定纲吉已经慢慢适应了以后，第二根手指挤了进去，两根手指被甬道紧紧的箍住，山本武一边抽送手指，一边抚慰着纲吉的性器。

察觉纲吉的身体从僵硬慢慢回到放松，知道舒适已经掩盖住了身后的不适，山本开始加快动作，在他的身体里不断摸索，在摸到肠道内某一个地方时，纲吉的腿突然抽了一下，同时发出一声黏腻的呼声。山本武试探性地又戳了戳，这次对方的动静更加大了，整个人都弹了一下。山本武在纲吉茫然的呜咽中开始朝这块地方发动“攻击”，这个地方其实有点浅，手指就能触碰到，不管是擦过还是戳到，都会得到纲吉本能的回应，如果是用指尖旋转撵过，身体的反应会更大。

被山本碰到的地方像是一个触电开关，一旦被碰到，电流一样的快感沿着身体的细胞瞬间达到大脑，头皮发麻，身体不自觉地抖动，就连不小心发出的声音都变得奇怪起来，比被抚慰性器还要刺激。勉强还有一丝神智在的纲吉想到，山本君没有骗我啊，真的很舒服，但是……有些舒服过头了，身体都变得不受控制了。

山本武发现手中的性器开始溢出前液的时候就知道差不多了，第三根手指探进去的时候都毫无阻碍，软肉只是吸附上来，临近穴口处的肠道堆积着大量的护手霜，随着手指的抽送不断被推挤进更深的地方。

纲吉完全沉迷在快感之中毫无察觉，后穴敏感点被指尖戳弄，前面的性器被指腹摩擦着伞头，两相叠加的快感让他无力思考其他的东西，就连高潮来临时都分不清到底是从前面获得的还是从后面获得的。

手指从身体抽出，还未来得及合上的肉穴立刻被灌入小半管剩余的半固体，鸡蛋大的伞头抵在入口处，不过几秒，纲吉就被摆出了一个双腿张开臀部后翘的半趴姿势，粗壮性器像烙铁一样火热，山本正把它一点点地推进自己的后方。

钝痛没有想象中的那么厉害，经过了充分扩张的入口艰难地吞咽柱状的性器，护手霜被阴茎挤出穴口，黏在山本的耻骨和纲吉的臀间，湿漉漉的黏滑。

山本进得很慢，可能是怕他一下承受不住，因此选择了这种对双方来说都很折磨的方式，时间像是被拉长了一样，纲吉头脑空白，感觉好像过了很久，两人的身体才完全贴合到一起。

“……纲……阿纲？”山本的声音忽远忽近。

直到被亲吻住渡入空气，纲吉才发现自己竟然屏息住了，新鲜的空气从鼻翼和嘴巴进入，纲吉眨了眨泛着泪光的眼睛，张大着嘴呼气、喘息。

“阿纲，最后问你一次，我可以继续吗？”明明性器全部埋在自己身体里面，两人都嵌合在了一起，但是山本还在胡言乱语，“继续的话，我不敢保证自己还能停下来了。”

背后已经被山本的汗弄得湿淋淋的，自己的腰窝都被他的汗水积出一滩小水洼了。这个时候的山本，是不是忍得很痛苦呢？像是笨蛋一样。纲吉把思绪从被快感搅得一团遭的头脑中拔出，含糊地应了一声，小幅度地点着头向对方发出自己允许的信号。快感应该是相互的啊，我都舒服过了，山本君应该也要舒服一次，我怎么可能会说停嘛。

接下来猛烈的撞击让整个床都“嘎吱嘎吱”地摇晃起来，粗长的性器在肠道之间快速地抽送，和刚才的手指相似却不同，耻骨撞在臀部上发出“啪啪”的响声，后穴失禁一样地溢出大量的润滑液，那是刚才被融化的护手霜，纲吉觉得很羞耻，身下的床单好像被自己的液体浸湿了一样全是乱七八糟的液体。山本掐着自己的腰在叫着自己的名字，而自己也不管那力道可能会导致明天腰间青紫，只知道发出无意义的呻吟回应。两人在黑夜的舞台中上演一曲名为情欲的协奏曲。

失控仿佛是一瞬间就脱轨的火车，毫无回转的余地。身体内部被狠狠地撞击，体内的敏感点只有在大幅度抽送时才会被触碰到，肠道本能得抗拒绞紧反而让对方接受到了错误的信号，更加热情地抽送起来。快感逐渐褪去后，纲吉难受地抓紧床单，咬着嘴唇，山本君已经停不下来了，虽然自己也没有让他停下的想法，但是……好痛啊。和战斗时受伤的疼痛不一样，身体内部的疼痛像被点燃的火把，之前抽送时带来的快感现在全部变成了折磨一样的疼，随着山本的动作，穴口处因为承受不住而不断溢吐出液体，也不知道是之前的润滑还是新的血液。

鼻子能闻到的都是山本霸道的信息素，海腥味已经浓到让人头晕目眩的程度了，偶尔夹杂着护手霜的奶香味，山本忘情地在低喃自己的名字，声音里充满了情欲的沙哑和发泄的舒适。

因为被不断地进出摩擦，火辣辣的痛充斥在穴口处，纲吉开始暗自祈祷，希望能被山本碰触到自己体内的那个敏感点，这样或许快感能稍微掩盖住一些疼痛。遗憾的是，山本是真的失控了，在暴风骤雨般的撞击中，那根阴茎往往只是稍微退出一点，接着就大力地往里面捅去，像是要把自己的囊袋都塞进去一样的深度，偏向浅初的敏感点在这种节凑之下根本不会被碰触到，只有偶尔，少数的几次，阴茎抽出大半再捅入时才会碰到。

纲吉发现自己疼痛的喘息好像变成了热油，把山本的火浇得更加的旺盛了。

等到身后的疼痛已经变得麻木的时候，山本才突然停下，那瞬间膨胀的结带来的是几乎让纲吉晕过去的新的疼痛，精液喷射到体内深处，涨大的结死死地卡满整个肠道，保证那些精液一点一滴都不会倒流出来。纲吉浑身冒冷汗的想要蜷缩起身体，但是却被钉在床上动弹不得，稍稍的挪动一下都会感觉整个肠子被结扯动了一样。

“阿纲！你没事吧！”山本武从射精中缓过来以后，才看到纲吉疼得浑身发抖的模样，慌乱地想要退出去，却发现稍微移动一下下半身都会让纲吉更加痛苦，更别提尚未消退的结实绝对无法强行拔出的。

“抱歉……阿纲，抱歉。”虽然很自责，但是在发现纲吉已经疼得腿都要抽筋了的时候，山本武还是忍着心疼强行改变了对方的姿势，让他能真正地平趴在床上好好缓解，而不是继续刚才那高翘臀部、膝盖跪在床上的性交姿势。

想要抹去对方额间的冷汗，却发现自己的两手也全是黏糊糊的，山本武只好用舌头一点点地舔走那咸味的体液。手肘也改撑到床面上，尽量减轻趴覆在纲吉身上的重量，就算变得麻木都不肯稍微放松一下。

“山本君……结好像已经消了。”纲吉也不知道过了多久自己才缓过来，哑着嗓子提醒山本。身上的人好像突然反应过来，直接抽身爬起来。堵在肠道内的阴茎突然离开，一股股粘液不断地从合不拢的穴口里流出，纲吉羞得差点想哭出声来，慌乱地想要用手遮住那停不下来的入口。

山本制止了他，快步走到衣柜处抽出一干净的毛巾。双腿被分开，毛巾擦干净臀尖后来到大腿根，将大腿处的粘液大致抹去，接着用干净的一角轻轻蘸着穴口，发现好像还是有接连不断的液体涌出后，整条毛巾都被垫在身下。

山本君又去拿了一条新的毛巾过来，直到两条毛巾都变湿了以后，后穴终于勉强合上，不再溢出色情的液体。

纲吉整个脑袋都埋到枕头里去了，真的太丢人了，在山本君面前像是失禁了一样的控制不住自己的身体，不光是床单，还弄湿了两条毛巾，纲吉一方面巴不得自己就这样昏过去什么都不用想，另一方面又气愤自己身体竟然只不过经历了一次和山本君的游戏就变得这样不受控制。

在山本又拿着新毛巾想要帮他清理身体的其他部位时，纲吉把自己从枕头中间挪出来，慌忙摆手示意拒绝，“山……山本君，我明天自己去洗澡就行了，不用擦了，真的！”

山本迟疑了一会儿，说道：“但是阿纲，就这样黏糊糊的睡觉，会不舒服吧？”

纲吉感觉自己已经不止是脸红，连耳根都要烧起来了，“不！不用！我困了，我现在就睡。明天起来再洗。”说完话立刻就像毛毛虫挪动一样把自己挪到了床的一侧，闭上双眼摆出一副立刻就能睡着的表情，没过几秒，突然又睁眼蹦出一句，“山本君也赶紧睡吧！晚安！”

闭上眼睛以后听到了遥控器的“滴滴”声，山本君调好空调以后窸窸窣窣地，好像在擦着身体，床有些轻微下陷，山本君躺在了自己身边。薄薄的被单盖在了身体上，“晚安，纲。”

山本君的呼吸慢慢变得平静，房间里只剩空调的声音嗡嗡作响，等到空气中的信息素逐渐被替换成正常的冷气后，纲吉才突然回过神，今晚好像看到了山本君的另一面呢，自己在山本君面前也暴露出了奇怪的一面。这场游戏算两个人打平了？

和山本君躺在同一张床上，纲吉突然就没了睡意，脑子里全是乱七八糟地想着以前的各种事，以前还不熟悉的校园明星山本、经历了共同跳楼经历后成为了朋友的山本、在黑耀乐园里用打棒球的手保护自己的山本、指环战中笑得爽朗的山本、明明很成熟却在谈笑间感觉变化不大的25岁山本、想要一起改变未来的山本、浑身鲜血虚弱地躺在急救病房里的山本、一起并肩作战的山本、笑得超级阳光的山本、认真打出全垒打的山本、挥着时雨金时的山本、变成了alpha后叫着自己名字的山本……山本的手、山本的眼、山本的笑、山本的胸膛、山本的……

在胡思乱想中，纲吉也不知道什么时候睡着了，不过睡着前他好像听到了鸡鸣的声音。

 

【后续一】

就算和山本武有了插入的性行为，但是过于稚嫩的少年依旧有些茫然，或许也觉得就算是作为挚友，当晚发生的事也超过了那根名为亲密的线，但是到底超出的是哪一部分纲吉也摸不着头脑，只能一股脑地将这混乱的一夜归结于朋友之间的互相帮助。至于疼痛和愉悦，大概就是只有经过夜间的修行才能获得成长的快乐？

【后续二】

自那晚开始，山本武对纲吉的态度好像也没什么明显的变化，只是纲吉在偶尔转身或者抬眼时能看得到那一直注视自己的目光，比看向时雨金时和球棒时还要炙热的目光。我大概是有点喜欢纲吉的，超过朋友的喜欢，山本武心想。alpha也好，beta也好，omega也好，纲以后是什么样的性别都无所谓，只是因为那是纲，所以才会喜欢上。像是在观看奇迹一样，看着那个原本因为太过容易被人看透而被他人忽视的人，慢慢开始绽放光芒，从微弱到耀眼，必须一直紧紧地盯着，不能错过一秒才能观察到他细微的变化。我们会永远在一起的，因为指环铭记着我们的光阴，以彭格列为名，只要我们活着就会一直一直在一起。

【后续三】

对于两个少年之间的感情事，现在说这些还太早了，一个尚未开窍的人，一个隐约察觉到过线感情的人，还需要时光的磨砺才有长久链接的可能，或许两三年，或许五六年，或许需要十多年，但是不管怎么样，这都是属于他们的可能性，外人无法插手。不对，好像是有人能插手的。

两个尚且稚嫩的男孩之间发生的事怎么能瞒得过reborn呢？不但因为愚蠢地不知道事后需要清理导致纲吉发了两天低烧，而且两人竟然完全没有进行保护措施，这让reborn差点想要拿枪沿着两人身体边沿打出人形靶子。  
另一边，接到reborn的消息后，远在意大利的九代目本以为即将上映一场黑手党的秘闻轶事，比如“15岁的彭格列十代继承人因为初尝禁果时忘记避孕导致出现人命意外”“早恋早孕早生子的可怜意日混血少年其实是里世界未来的教父”“彭格列十代尚未继承就生下了未来的十一代”“彭格列家族的血脉发展史”等等。当然在经过各种检查后，兵荒马乱的众人总算确定不会有这样的事情出现了，值得庆幸呢！

将手枪上膛，reborn黑着脸对未来首领说：“看来你的学习内容还要加上很多生理常识，我会给你和守护者们都好好上一课的，敬请期待吧，蠢纲。”

 

— E N D —

**Author's Note:**

> 请相信我是真的爱兔兔的！但是这并不影响我喜欢看他被肏得哭唧唧浑身上下都是各种色情痕迹的样子！8027真的超好吃的，大家快来看看这对天使啊！(疯狂呐喊.jpg）


End file.
